The Demonic Hell Dragon
by Blackstriker94
Summary: After losing all of his powers Ichigo Kurosaki is slowly falling into a depression before Isshin decides to send him to America to live with his pizza loving demon hunting grandfather. Soon all sorts of problems start to pop up taking Ichigo along for the ride and endearing him in the eyes of the ladies. How will this all go down? Who knows, we'll deal with it as we go. Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, now that college is done for the summer I'll have a lot more time to write so get ready for this brand new Bleach Massive xover.**

 **For starters the same rules apply, this is my story however I will listen to any suggestions left in the reviews.**

 **Second, I will update as much as I can but I will give no deadlines seeing as how I can't always be writing.**

 **Third the movie Fade to Black and Grand Fisher's death hasn't happened in this timeline yet.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing besides my own thoughts, ideas, and characters.**

 **Chapter 1 Leaving**

Ichigo Kurosaki was many things. A regular fifteen year old high school student. A former substitute shinigami. The hero of the Winter War. But right now Ichigo was…..

 _So sad_ thought Isshin Kurosaki as he gazed at his only son.

The young man was merely looking out his window with a look of absolute longing. Ever since he lost his powers to defeat Aizen and save Yuzu from the sinners of Hell he had fallen into a state of depression. Soul Society had all but cut off all contact from him none of his friends came in gigai to visit him, no messages were sent, and they didn't even give him a simple thank you. Even his human friends kept him at arm's length. He could tell that they had seen souls or had battled hollows from the way they looked at him. They all simply cut off any and all contact with him. All except Chad who had always told him when he saw souls or battled hollows. Chad had been with him through thick and thin and was his brother in all but blood. But even then, it still hurt that his other friends were ignoring him.

Isshin looked at his son and knew, _he needs to leave this town, there are too many memories here and they'll overwhelm him if he doesn't leave._ Isshin tried to think of any place that would be far enough away that his son could have some peace. Then he remembered, his slightly eccentric father-in-law lived who in America. Ichigo could go live there until he healed from the scars that the supernatural world gave him. _Why did it have to be him to fix Kisuke and Soul Society's mistakes? Well, I just hope Masaki's father is willing to take him_ he thought as he picked up the phone and dialed the number.

…

…

…

"Hello, Devil May Cry."

 **(YES I DID)**

"Hey Dante, it's me Isshin."

Dante Sparda, son of the legendary dark knight, demon hunter, bane of Mundus, owner of Devil May Cry, and all around pizza lover was surprised. He didn't expect to hear from his son-in-law until one of his grandkids' birthdays when he usually called them. But hey, who was he to shy away from family.

"Isshin, bin too long."

"Sorry Dante, but I have a request."

The demon hunter paused. Usually Isshin had a happy go lucky attitude but now he was talking with a serious and slightly tired voice.

"What's wrong?" asked Dante in a slightly worried tone. What had happened? Were the kids alright?

"Ichigo has fallen into a depression," said Isshin, "He can't stay here, all the memories are eating him alive. Can-"

"Sure he can come here."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, just get the kid on a plane and I'll be waiting at the airport."

"Aright, I'll call you with the time and place," said Isshin as he hung up.

Dante set the phone down and turned his chair around to face a large cabinet. He opened it and gazed at the eight pictures inside. On the bottom shelf were two pictures of a black haired woman and a blonde woman.

Mary, or Lady as she liked to be called, had been his friend for years. She helped him on countless demon hunting jobs until one demon got a lucky shot with poisonous fangs. He buried her in a cemetery a block from his shop.

Trish was originally a demon created by Mundus in the form of his mother to trap him. After she joined his side they had may adventures, some with Lady. But just like Lady, Trish was killed as well. It wasn't from poison. She was impaled by one of Mudus's demon lackeys and turned to ash as she died. He still collected the ashes in a vase and gave her a burial next to Lady.

On the top shelf of the cabinet were two pictures of white haired men that bore striking resemblances to him.

Vergil was his twin. Always obsessed with gaining more power he had opened the gate to the demon realm in an attempt to gain their father's power, only to fall into the infernal realm and be tortured by Mundus. He was warped and shattered then put back together into a mindless, ever suffering servant for the demon king. The only kindness he could give his brother was an end to the pain. Sadly the island he fought his brother on sunk beneath the waves so his brother had no grave.

Nero was the youngest of Sparda's children. He helped Dante stop the plans of a mad priest who released hordes of demons on the world. He then joined his older brother on many adventures hunting demons as they went. Sadly it wasn't a battle that claimed Nero's life but his own power. From reading some of his father's old journals, Dante found out that those born with demon blood had to have their powers stabilized by their parents throughout their infant and toddler years. Nero was just a baby when their father was killed so his power became increasingly volatile to him as time went on until it killed him. Luckily he was able to stabilize his grandchildren's latent demon blood when they were young. He buried Nero with Lady and Trish and took flowers to the women's graves and a bottle of bear to Nero's grave on the last Saturday of each month.

The middle shelf had four pictures of a white haired man along with a blonde woman who looked exactly like Trish and two orange haired women with deep brown eyes.

The man was his father, the legendary dark knight who woke up to justice and fought for humanity. After sealing the demon realm away he continued to watch over humanity before falling in love with a human woman and having three sons with her. Eventually Mundus's plans of vengeance resulted in the great warrior's death.

The blonde woman was Eva, the wife of Sparda. The loving and caring woman who bore and raised him and his brothers until Mundus's demons killed her. Even now he kept the two parts of the amulet that she had given him and Vergil around his neck.

The first orange hair woman was the love of his life, his wife Yui. He first met her during a job in Japan that he took when he mistook a hollow for a demon. Then she showed up and killed it with those weird spiritual mini chainsaws of hers what were they called? Oh yeah, seele schneiders. It wasn't love at first sight, quite the contrary they were at each other's throats for years before they started dating. But then again that was what he loved about their relationship, it wasn't like one of those sitcoms where they were all lovey dove to each other with an occasional fight. They were constantly having verbal battles to see who could outsmart the other with wordplay and they loved it. It also helped that his wife could match his demonic stamina both in battle and other places. Sadly, his beautiful wife was attacked by a Vasto Lorde hollow and infected with its reiatsu. They even spent their last moments together in one last debate before a goodbye kiss. He buried his wife in the cemetery next to his brother and friends bringing her favorite flower, purple azaleas, to her grave. Even now he kept her quincy cross in a locked box in his room.

The final woman was that daughter that he and Yui had together, his little spitfire Masaki. They decided that while her relative would push the issue with her quincy heritage, they would keep her demonic blood a secret even though he still had to stabilize her potential as she grew. Masaki was thirteen when her mother died shortly after they sent her off to study in Japan with relatives. A few years later he found out she had met a shinigami and was dating him. He was wary of Isshin at first but over time came to accept the goofball and give the man his blessing to propose to Masaki. Still the man thought that he was oblivious to the spiritual world. He was filled with joy on the days that his grandchildren were born even if he wouldn't ever let them call him grandpa. He was still young dammit! Being a cambion does that for a person. He just had them call him Dante although nowadays Ichigo called him jiji to tick him off. But then it all went south again when Masaki died. He could tell that she had her powers stolen in Auswahlen and was left powerless before the hollow that was attacking her. If he had just told her about his powers about the powers she had the potential to develop then maybe she would still be with them.

Then came the fact that his depressed grandson was coming. Even when that boy was born he could sense the potential in him. He is a perfect blend of human, quincy (they are not human but can have kids with them), shinigami, hollow, and demon. He had the potential to become several times more powerful than even his great grandfather. Now Dante had no illusions about his own strength, he beat Mundus. But then again Mundus was mostly just a lump of flesh with few working parts due to his battle with Sparda, and that was one of the hardest fights in Dante's life. Dante shivered at the thought of how powerful Mundus would be if he ever completely healed. His father's journals said that it was the battle between the two godly demons that had created the Great Lakes and had broken down the Appalachians which were as tall as the Himalayas at the time.

Dante shook himself from such thoughts and looked at the pictures of his wife and daughter. "Yui, we made a mistake not telling Masaki the truth, but I'll do right by our grandchildren." He would teach Ichigo first and then the twins when they were old enough. While they didn't have as much potential as Ichigo, they were still human, quincy, shinigami, and demon hybrids and as far as he knew with this family the sky was never the limit.

"So the hollow looked like a cross between a squid and a mole rat?" asked Ichigo as he and Chad sat at a Pizza hut.

"Yes," said Chad simply watching as his friend gained a depressed look. He hated seeing Ichigo like this but what could he do? Ichigo's powers were completely burnt out and wouldn't return for at least twenty years according to Kisuke. He was alone when Ichigo found him in that alleyway being beaten by a gang. His Abuelo was dead and he had no idea how to live his life. Then Ichigo showed up and offered him friendship. He accepted and they spent the next month chasing gangs away from their school and during that time he found a purpose. To watch Ichigo's back no matter how far he went and help him protect what was precious to him. His Brazo Derecha Del Gigante was not only a symbol of his will to protect but also his dedication to his friend.

Suddenly Ichigo's phone began ringing. He pick it up and promptly answered.

"Hello?"

"ICHIGO!"

"What do you want you old goat?"

"I've decided that since the memories of what happened around Karakura are pushing you into depression daddy has decided to send you to America to spend time with your grandpa Dante away from all these memories. Say good bye to your friends and see you at home."

"WHAT? YOU BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU-"

(Insert sound after someone hangs up on you)

Ichigo glared at his phone, "Who does that old goat think he is?"

"What's wrong?" asked Chad.

"My stupid dad is sending me to live with my grandfather in America."

Chad's eyebrows rose in a rare sign of surprise at that. "When will you be back?"

"Don't know," replied Ichigo in an exasperated tone, "Damn man child."

"Ichigo, he's doing what he thinks is right for you and I agree," said Chad surprising his friend. "You have been slowly getting more and more depressed, you need time away from here."

Ichigo just sat there contemplating his giant friend's words. "You know, that's the most I've ever heard you say in one breath," he said with a smile, "Plus it'll be nice to see jiji again."

"Do you want to say goodbye to the others?"

"You know what, no, I want to know if they notice right away."

"You know they will."

"Yeah but I think with how they have been behaving I want to know what they think of our friendship."

"I'll call you with what happens."

"Thanks."

Unbeknownst to the two seventeen year olds, a blue-haired girl with heterochromia eye was leaving.

As Ichigo returned home he was greeted by his father's flying kick which he dodged causing Isshin to get his foot stuck in the wall. "YOU HAVEN"T BEEN ABLE TO GET THE DROP ON ME SINCE I WAS THIRTEEN SO WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS?"

"SO YOU DON'T GET SOFT AND CAN PROTECT THIS FAMILY WHEN YOUR FATHER GOES TO JOIN YOUR MOTHER!" yelled Isshin as he pulled himself out of the wall and launched another attack.

Ichigo simply clotheslined him, "Bitch please," and slammed his foot on the idiot's head, "Now when am I leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Good, that gives me plenty of time to pack."

"Ichi-nii!" screamed Yuzu as she ran into the room and clamped onto him, "Why do you have to go?"

"Oh sweaty come here, let daddy explain," said Isshin as he moved to envelop Yuzu in a hug, only to be met with his other daughter's shoe and sent flying out the door and over the railing.

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE BABY TALK WE'RE THIRTEEN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" screamed Karin with her foot raised.

"YUZU! DADDYS GOT A BOOBOO!" screamed Isshin from the ground as Yuzu ran out the door with a first aid kit.

Karin then turned to Ichigo with a slightly sad look, "Promise you'll call every day?"

"Promise," replied Ichigo as he walked up the stairs to his room.

As he set his bag out to pack he took his substitute pass out from his dresser and threw it in. He figured out what the pass was for a while ago and didn't hold it against Soul Society. He couldn't suppress his power while in his body so he was grateful that the badge did that and he would guess that Soul Society wanted to monitor a potential threat. He didn't like it but he could accept it. He then spent the next hour pacing and laid down on his bed closing his eyes.

The next morning found Ichigo outside his boss's shop to tell her what was going on. As he entered she was already waiting.

"Ichigo I have three jobs for you to do today-"

"Sorry Ikumi, but I need to quit."

"Quit! What are you talking about? Do I need to give you another lesson on dedication to work?" Ikumi yelled while raising her fist.

"No, my family is sending me to live with my grandfather in America for a while so I can't keep working here."

Ikumi was shocked at that _. How dare they steal the female clients' eye candy_ (read: hers _). Kaoru was just starting to warm up to him with how good he is with kids_ (excuse to say that she likes how good he is with kids). _Well let's hope he works better when he comes back_ (She's worried about him too). "Fine, but don't expect the job to still be here when you get back, here's your wages."

"Thanks," said Ichigo as he took the money and opened the door to leave before turning around and giving Ikumi one of his rare smiles, "Till next time." He then left.

Ikumi was doing an impression of a tomato as she turned around to see her reflection in a mirror. _Must be hot in here. I'm gonna miss him though._ She then shook her head to get rid of such thoughts and get back to work.

 **(De Nile is not just a river in Egypt)**

 **Hueco Mundo**

"So he's leaving for America?" asked a mocha skinned woman sitting on a throne.

"Yes mistress Harribel," said Emilou Apacci as she bowed with Mila Rose and Sun-Sun watching from the side of the room, "apparently the memories of what happened during the war combined with the fact that his powers are gone have been pushing him to depression."

Tia Harribel, former Tres Espada of Aizen's army and known as the Queen of Hueco Mundo sighed, "Do you know where in America he's going?"

"A town on the west coast," replied Apacci as she watched her mistress adopt a thinking position.

Mila Rose then spoke up, "If you don't mind me asking, why we are bothering with this kid? He doesn't even have powers anymore."

Tia sighed as she stood up and walked over to the window peering out into the dark expanse of her desert home. "I may be known as the Queen of Hueco Mundo by hollow and shinigami alike," she said, "but all I am is the regent."

The three were confused at that as Sun-Sun began to voice the question on their minds, "Regent? What do-"

"I wasn't the one who bested our last king in single combat," said Tia evenly.

The eyes of the Tres Bestias widened, "You can't be telling us that that boy is our new king!" yelled Apacci, "His powers are gone!"

"His powers are still there," said Tia with a glare that ensured that her followers would remain silent, "They are simply trying to recover. Eventually his strength will return and I will gladly give him his throne. You ladies forget, he bested Ulquiorra with nothing but raw power and instinct and bested Aizen while I couldn't even wound him."

The women were about to continue arguing with their mistress before the doors flew open and a green blur tackled Tia.

"TIA-CHAN, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WERE WATCHING ITSYGO?" cried a full grown recovered Nelliel Tu Odelshwanck. After the war Urahara had repaired Nell's mask fragment allowing her to stay in her adult form although she did keep quite a few personality traits from her child form. Also with how Ichigo had protected her and shown his strength and loyalty, she was completely smitten with him.

Tia was annoyed to say the least, even if she was glad her have her friend back in Las Noches there was only so much patience she had with her antics. "I never told you because this is how you would have reacted and you would have gone to the human world and interacted with him which Soul Society has forbidden," she said in a slightly irritated tone.

"No faaaiiiirrrrr," cried Nell before gaining a pseudo serious expression, "I get next shift and that's final."

Tia knew she was fighting a losing battle, "Fine, nut only interact with him if his powers return not before," she said getting a nod from Nell," Apacci with tell you where he's headed," she added before walking out of the room and grinning at the sounds of Nell now pestering someone other than her.

 **The next morning**

Ichigo awoke as the plane touched down. He dozed off in the middle of the night listening to Rhapsody in Blue on his iPod.

"Thank you for flying with us please don't unfasten your seatbelts until the craft comes to a complete stop," said the flight attendant.

As Ichigo go off the plane and went through customs he saw Dante leaning against a pillar smirking at him.

"Ichigo, been a while," said the older man as he hugged his grandson before noticing something. He sensed traces of an unknown power in the young man but they along with the other powers he had were weakened, barley even there.

"Nice to see you Jiji," said Ichigo with a smirk.

That made Dante's mood do a complete 180. "What have I told you about calling me that?" said the demon hunter irritated as he grabbed some of Ichigo's luggage.

"I call you what you are," replied the teenager with a grin.

"No respect from teenagers these days," mumbled Dante before he noticed the presence of an item in Ichigo's bag with a large amount of his energy on it. "You can tell me all about what you've been up to at home," he said with a grin because unlocking the boy's potential just got easier.

 **Done! I started this story around the time school got out and I worked until I got it done. This is an idea I've had for a while so tell me what you guys think. Anyway 3475 words not too shabby. For anyone wondering, yes I will have Grand Fisher make an appearance soon and the events of Fade to Black will happen somewhere down the line.**

 **I will also say this now, this will be a harem fic, and not just for Ichigo but maybe a few others as well so far everything's still being worked and smoothed out. You guys can also expect a new chapter of Son if the Revolutionary soon.**

 **Translations**

 **-Auswahlen- selection**

 **-Brazo Derecha Del Gigante- Japanese- Giant's right arm**

 **Spanish- Right arm of the Giant**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I NEED FEEDBACK IF I'M GONNA KEEP WRITING!**

 **Anyways have a good summer and goodnight**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the support and reviews and get ready for another chapter. Now I know you guys had some questions so here are the answers:**

 **King Edgar- I will reveal series as I add them there are a few I'm still iffy on adding or not**

 **Arrankor- Yes it will be multiple series and DxD will be included**

 **Lightningblade49- He'll be able to tank some blows but no one is invulnerable**

 **Thendtoall- Like I said it will be multiple series but they will be revealed as the story progresses.**

 **Bunny153539- The series that I will use will come as the story progresses and the heterochromia person was obviously Apacci.**

 **Guesses- Let me say they didn't abandon Ichigo they are treating him like glass believing he won't get hurt if they distance him from the spiritual world and by extension themselves, Chad is just the only one who knows otherwise.**

 **DjGinsu13- Sorry but no Dante pairings although I will have him talk about his deceased wife.**

 **The members of the harem will be revealed as I go.**

 **I also might put this story on hold from time to time to watch through the series I want to add and get a better idea how the plot will go.**

 **Disclaimer is in the first chapter but I'll say it anyway just to make it clear: I only own my own thoughts, characters, and Ideas**

 **Chapter 2 Legacy Awakened**

 **Kurosaki Clinic**

Shukuro Tsukishima sighed as he walked towards the Kurosaki residence. It was simple, since they couldn't find Ichigo at school or at work and even didn't see him near his home they just had to ask his family. The kid's family would get suspicious of a stranger and that was why he had to do it. With his Fullbring Book of the End he could insert himself into the past of anything he cut without damaging it. If it was an inanimate object he could alter it in any way such as slashing a hallway and creating countless traps in an instant. If he cut a person he could insert himself into their memories and even replace another person in those memories, he could make himself their family, friend, or lover in an instant and that is why he was chosen to get the information from the Kurosaki family. He then climbed up the stairs and rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" said Karin as she opened the door only to be met with a blade that passed straight through her.

As the cut was completed Tsukishima was confused, usually he instantly had a complete look into his victims past but when he slashed Karin nothing happened.

"What the Hell!?" yelled Karin as she backed up.

He had to move fast before the rest of the family was alerted. He quickly slashed her again, only to be met with the same result. At this his eyes widened. _My Fullbring doesn't work on her._ Before he could make another move his nose was broken by a sandaled foot that plowed into his face launching him into the street.

"Well well well," said a gruff voice. Tsukishima looked up to see the imposing figure of Isshin Kurosaki glaring at him. "What on earth is a member of the so called Xcution trying to do to one of my daughters?"

Tsukishima impressively remained calm but knew that he had to retreat fast as he was no match for this man at present time. He quickly flicked his wrist, drawing a small round sphere from his sleeve. "Just looking for a kindred spirit," he said as he threw it on the ground creating a flash followed by large amounts of smoke.

As the smoke cleared Isshin clenched his fist. _So they're making their move_ he thought grimly, now he was relieved that he sent Ichigo to live with Dante.

 **On a highway moving towards Los Diablos**

For the past half hour there had been silence in the black Dodge Challenger and Dante for one couldn't stand it. "You know, I said you could tell me what's been going on in Karakura when we got in the car, not look out the window and brood like a diva."

Ichigo gained a tickmark, "I don't brood," he said.

"If you're starring off into space thinking about what has gone wrong in your life then you're brooding," said Dante in a rare serious tone. "Now how about you tell me why you feel like you've been using shinigami powers recently and why you don't have them anymore," he said getting strait to the point.

To say Ichigo was shocked was like saying Kenpachi liked to fight. There were just no word to describe his surprise. "H-h-how did you-"

"Do you really think I'm just a normal human with a face as handsome and young as this at age seventy?" joked Dante as he turned his right hand into a demonic hand. "Kid, there's a whole lot you don't know."

Recovering from his shock, Ichigo became determined to find out all the truth, "alright, enough with all of the secrets, tell me. What are you? How do you know all of this? And what am I?"

"Orangettes first," said Dante with a grin.

The following conversation took them all the way to Ichigo's new room on Devil May Cry's 2nd floor. "And that's how we stopped the psycho priest," said Dante.

Ichigo for his part was stunned. Demons existed, he was part demon, and his grandfather had fought a demon who was probably as strong as Yama-jiji. But then there was another question, "How do you know about shinigami?"

"Learned about the spiritual world when I met your grandma on a job I took in Japan," replied Dante with a fond smile. "Turns out the demon I was hired to deal with was a hollow and Yui took care of it just as I arrived."

"Wait," said Ichigo cutting in, "How could grandma have beaten a hollow?"

"She was a Quincy," said Dante enjoying the shocked look on Ichigo's face.

"Wait if Grandma Yui was a Quincy then-

"Yes Ichigo," said Dante with a sad smile, "your mother was one too."

Ichigo sat down at all of this information. All of that time he never knew just what he was. But then another question came to his mind, "If she was a Quincy then why did she die when Grand Fisher attacked?"

Dante sighed, "Why don't you come downstairs? It's gonna be a long story, plus I have to grab your grandma's journal because I can't remember the whole story."

Ichigo followed Dante downstairs and sat in one of the recliners in front of the his clean desk (If there was one thing Yui had nailed into his head it was to keep the place clean) while Dante opened a drawer and pulled out a book with a cross on it and opened it.

It all started two thousand years ago when a young boy was born. As a baby he couldn't hear, see, speak, or move but he was not afraid because he knew that he would continue living. The people around him revered him calling him Yhwach. The reason for this was because he had the ability to share a small piece of his soul with others. Anyone who touched him gained something they were lacking but when they died that sliver returned to Yhwach and gave him some of that person's ability. Slowly but surely his body became strong but to keep his strength he had to absorb energy every day or he would regress back into his pitiful, powerless state. As his power grew so did his hunger for souls to retain it. Eventually he sired a race of spiritual warriors known as Quincies. He then found he could bestow an even greater power than a simple sliver to his own people. He would inscribe a letter or Schrift that allowed him to grant them unique abilities and powers. Eventually he conquered the northern lands of the Spirit Realm calling them Lichtreich. He then attempted to conquer Soul Society to take the throne of the Soul King. The reason for this was the Soul King's direct connection with the cycle of souls. If he took this connection for himself then he would have a limitless source of souls to feed his ever increasing hunger. To do this he created an army of Quincies and gave command to many of his stronger followers. He bestowed a Schrift to each of them, calling them Sternritters, and attacked Soul Society. But standing in his way was the original Gotei Thirteen led by Genryusai Yamamoto. The War was intense costing many lives on both sides until Yamamoto struck down Yhwach but for an unknown circumstance failed to finish the Father of All Quincies. But there is a song called the Kaiser Gesang that states:

After 900 years he will regain his pulse.

After 90 years he will regain his mind.

After 9 years he will regain his power.

And in 9 days he will retake the world.

In truth he would regain his power through a process known as Auswählen to take the powers of every 'impure' Quincy who either had been infected with hollow reiatsu or had human blood.

As Dante put down the book Ichigo was silent and soon gained a scowl.

"Ichigo," said Dante in a serious voice, "Take it from someone who knows. Don't hold onto your hatred, it will only consume you. I learned this after losing my brothers, my friends, and my wife, the people you want to avenge wouldn't want you to become someone like that. I know that even though my daughter knew was going to die, she happily gave her life to protect her only son. And I also know that neither her or your grandmother would want you to drown yourself in anger."

Ichigo sat back with a sigh. His grandfather was right. But then another question came to mind. "If all that is true then when will Yhwach return?"

"Judging by when your mother died considering she was one of the only three 'impure' Quincies at the time, I would say that we have at least a year to a year and a half-

Dante was cut off by the phone ringing. "Hello? Devil May Cry."

"Hey Dante."

"Morrison, it's been a long time old pal. How've you been?"

"No time for that. I have a big job for you. The daughter of a wealthy businessman was kidnapped by demons along with her friends and their parents are offering a collective reward of ten million dollars to get them back plus paying for any expenses or damages," said the financial agent.

"WHERE?!" screamed Dante making Ichigo jump and hurting Morrison's ears.

"The girls were captured near the businessman's family villa about two hours north from Los Diablos and that's where they're waiting for you."

"Ichigo! Go grab that badge of yours and get in the car!" Dante yelled as he holstered Ebony and Ivory and put Rebellion on his back.

Ichigo ran up the stairs while Dante got the address from Morrison, "By the way Dante, what was with that screaming?"

"I'm about to introduce my grandson to the family business," Dante replied before hanging up. He then grabbed another gun from his desk and sprinted out the door to his car where he saw Ichigo ready with his badge.

"So what's going on?" asked Ichigo curious as to why Dante flew off the handle.

"We've got a rescue mission, three girls were taken by demons and our job is to get them back," said Dante handing Ichigo the gun from his desk.

Ichigo took the gun and looked at it. It was a double barreled revolver with one barrel under the main one. It also had several intricate markings including a blue rose at the base of the second barrel.

"It's called Blue Rose and it was my brother Nero's gun," said Dante with a smirk as Ichigo became accustomed to his new weapon. "It fires two nearly simultaneous shots each time you pull the trigger and has a six bullet magazine so you can fire it three times without reloading."

Ichigo simply stared at his granduncle's gun. It was beautiful and the fact that it was from his grandfather's brother only made it more significant in his eyes. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," said Dante with a sad smile, "Nero didn't have any children before he died but I believe he would have wanted you to have it."

Ichigo smiled but then gained a serious expression, "any pointers for taking down demons?"

Dante just smirked.

Lin Chang was a patient man. He was a muscular middle aged Chinese man with black hair and eyes. He owned and ran a billion dollar company, always made sure to free up enough time during the day to talk to his wife and daughter, and made sure they took a vacation every now and then with his and his wife's old college friends.

But right now? Right now he was downright frantic. He had personally trained his daughter in his family's signature kung fu style that pushed the body to superhuman levels. His daughter's bodyguard Leon's actual job was to make sure she didn't kill any attackers. But even then, with Leon helping her, they had been taken by what an injured Leon could only describe as demons. He was ready to call in the entire Chinese army, damn the political ramifications, before his wife's friend Justina said that she knew of a man that specialized for these kinds of situations. So here they were waiting in the living room for this supposed expert.

Just then the butler came into the room leading two men. The first appeared to be in his early thirties with white hair, two guns strapped to his waist and a claymore tied to his back. The second looked to be a delinquent with his hair color. He was around seventeen and had an intimidating scowl on his face.

"Mr. Sparda Sir," said the butler in a bow.

Chang simply nodded a thanks and turned to the white haired man, "Lin Chang Mr. Sparda. Mr. Morrison tells me that you can save our daughters," he said.

Dante merely scowled, "Call me Dante, Sparda was my father. And I'm not going to sugar coat it for you. There's no guarantee that the girls are still alive. But if they are then we will return them to you to the best of our abilities."

Chang felt his heart sink. He didn't want to believe his little girl could be dead. "What makes you say that?"

"I've done jobs like this often enough to know that there's not always a happy ending," replied Dante in a sad tone.

Chang simply nodded. He couldn't fault the man for his realistic view on these matters. He was the foremost expert on these creatures after all. He then turned to the young man. "I was unaware that you would be bringing your son."

Dante cracked up, "the kid's my grandson and before you ask his hair color is natural."

The three couples were surprised. Just how old was this man if this young man was his grandson? They were broken out of their thoughts by Dante.

"How about we skip anymore talk and show us who we're trying to rescue?"

Chang gained a serious expression at that, "Elizabeth," he said gesturing to his wife, a fair skinned blonde woman of British descent with green eyes. "Our daughter's name is Grace," she said showing a photo of a blonde girl 5' 6" tall around seventeen with a mid B-cup bust and a toned physique. "She's everything to us just please bring her back," she said with tears in her eyes.

Then a man of Cuban descent with brown hair and dark eyes and a Mexican woman with black hair and blue eyes who was showing signs of pregnancy stepped up. "I'm Miguel Pavita and this is my wife Justina," said the now named Miguel. "Our daughter's name is Camilla and she has a little sibling on the way that will need her so please bring her back to us," he said showing the photo while his wife was barley holding herself together. Camilla was a tan skinned girl around seventeen. She was 5' 8" tall with shoulder length black hair, blue eyes, a red flower in her hair, a red polka dot scarf around her neck, a large DD- cup bust with a beauty mark on her right breast, wide hips, and toned muscles that suggested she was a jogger.

Then a man and woman of Japanese descent came forward. The man had black hair and eyes and the woman had brown hair and orange eyes. The mother spoke, "Our names are Jun and Mai Kabaraki and our daughter's name is Senna." She showed a photo of a girl Ichigo knew all too well wearing the red ribbon he got her.

"You're Senna's parents?" asked Ichigo getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"You know her?" asked Jun.

"We went on a date once when I got her that ribbon," he said.

Mai then lit up, "So you're the boy she keeps going on and on about?" she said with a smile. The woman then took Ichigo's hand giving it a squeeze, "I never saw her more happy than when she was talking about you Ichigo, so please bring her home safely."

Ichigo was shocked. Senna remembered him? She was happy talking about him? Luckily, at that moment Dante decided to get started.

"Which way were the girls taken?" he asked.

"According to Grace's bodyguard Leon, before he passed out, the creatures dragged them off east into The Crags," said Chang.

"The Crags?" asked Ichigo.

"An area of shear drops and uneven terrain, dangerous for hiking," said Miguel.

"But a perfect place for demons to hide," said Dante turning to Ichigo, "Come on."

As Grace opened her eyes she was disoriented. Then the memories came flooding back to her. She and her friends were just taking a walk in the woods they had always played in when those things came. The fight was mostly a blur punching what looked like scarecrows and grim reapers left & right until what looked like a man in an armored suit appearing and then everything went dark. Looking around, she saw that her and her friends were tied to an altar in a cave of some sort, which didn't bode well.

"Grace," said Camilla as she noticed her friend, "What are they going to do to us?"

"The answer to that is quite simple," said a deep slightly raspy voice. The girls turned their heads to see a man wearing demonic armor. The armor was a bright bronze color with red edges and insect like wings along with a large scimitar at his waist. Behind this man were two lizard demons with long claws and a shield on one arm.

"Who are you?" yelled Senna straining against her bonds. She could still feel Mirokumaru in her soul but couldn't reach her to help her fight.

"My name will mean nothing to you seeing as you will soon die for the glory of emperor Mundus," said the man with a maniacal laugh. "Soon the master will reward me with power beyond imagination!"

 _This guy is nuts_ was the collective thought of the girls. Just then a demon with the appearance of a grim reaper appeared and began to talk/wail to the man.

"WHAT?" he screamed, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, KILL THEM BEFORE THE FREE THE SACRIFICES!" He roared before charging down the tunnel with the other demons following.

The girls were shock at what had just transpired and what the man had said. He was going to kill them. But then they smiled, someone had come for them.

Ichigo blasted apart the head of another blood goyle. Then he dodged the swipe of a green Beelzebub and smashed its head with an axe kick. He may have lost his powers but his body was still as strong as it was before his training in the dangai. This meant he could easily keep up with demons, the most recent example being him dodging a cutlass' attack and firing two bullets into its gut. He saw three hell prides moving in for the kill and shot two before using the handle of his gun to knock the third into the wall he then did a quick reload and fired a double shot into its chest.

"YOU!" screamed a voice.

Ichigo looked up and saw a man wearing bronze armor pointing at Dante. _So this is an Alto Angelo, huh, cool armor._ He thought as he dodged a blue beelzebub's attack and spin kicked it into the wall.

The knight shook in rage as he screamed in a crazed voice, "I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU FOUND ME SON OF SPARDA. BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER. WITH EVERY BEING WE SACRIFICE LORD MUNDUS REGAINS MORE AND MORE OF HIS BODY. ONE DAY HE WILL BE COMPLETELY HEALED AND HE WILL REWARD ME FOR MY DEDICATION." He then turned to the two assaults, "Deal with them while I begin the ritual," he said before turning around and sprinting down the tunnel.

"Ichigo! Stop him!" yelled Dante as the assaults lunged at him.

Ichigo shot a pride that came through the tunnel and raced through. _I'm coming Senna, just hold_ on _._

As the alto approached the altar he was giggling like a madman. "Soon, soon Lord Mundus you will have more souls to restore your body." He then raised his hands and began to chant in a guttural language, ignoring anything the girls said, before he felt a bullet pierce his side. He quickly turned around to see the boy that Dante had come with, whom he had just written off as another human. Then he saw the gun in his hand and remembered his time with the Order of the Sword. _Nero's gun! But Dante would never give it to anyone, unless. Yes, the hair and eye colors are different but with his face there's no mistaking it._ He then threw back his head and laughed like a madman. "THIS IS PERFECT. NOT ONLY WILL YOUR SOUL BE A GREAT SACRIFICE TOWARDS LORD MUNDUS'S RECOVERY, BUT HE WILL ALSO AWARD ME FOR ENDING A SEED OF SPARDA!" With that, the alto lunged at the young man who barely managed to dodge.

"Ichigo!" screamed Senna as she saw her crush fighting the alto.

Ichigo for one couldn't even bring his gun to bear for a shot. He was either using it to barely parry the alto's mad slashes or was too busy dodging his stabs. Suddenly he felt the wall at his back and saw the alto stab forward. He shifted to the right, narrowly avoiding the blade which pierced his combat pass and destroyed it.

 **Soul Society 12** **th** **Division**

"We've lost the transmission of Ichigo Kurosaki's combat pass!" yelled a man who was typing furiously on a computer.

"What?" yelled Mayuri Kurotsuchi as he heard this news. The only way that they might have lost the transmission would be if the badge was destroyed. "Pinpoint the exact location the badge last transmitted from by the time I return or you will be next on my operating table," said Mayuri as he shunpoed out of the building to inform the Captain Commander.

 **Royal Realm**

In the darkness of the throne room the Soul King stirred. He had been focusing on the process of slowly returning the souls Aizen had used to create his vile Hogyoku to the reincarnation cycle when he felt it. The child, no, the young man that he had watched since birth had regained his power. Only a small amount of his strength had returned but he would soon be back at the level he faced Aizen at. He could also feel that the young hybrid's will to protect was back stronger than ever. The Soul King did something he hadn't done in over a millennia. He smiled. Soon the young hybrid would be ready and that was a day that gave the Soul King a very rare glimmer of hope for the future.

But he would need a true zanpakuto not that bastardized reishi construct. It was astounding how powerful the man had become with just that. "Nimaiya."

In a flash Oetsu Nimaiya appeared in the throne room with an extravagant bow. "Yo boss, wadda ya need?"

The Soul King had long given up trying to force Oetsu out of his habits. "The hybrid's powers have returned."

Oetsu suddenly gained a rare glint in his eye, "and you want me to forge a specialized asauchi for him with the small amount of his reiatsu you had Ichibē collect when he was a child?" he asked with barely restrained glee.

"See that it is done and sent it to him, he will need it soon enough," said the old king. Oetsu bowed and left the room allowing his king to resume work on the Hogyoku.

 **Just outside The Crags**

Nel was close to bursting with joy. Ichigo had his powers back! Granted they weren't fully recovered but still. She couldn't wait to talk to him and confess her feelings. She then turned to a communication device and activated it.

 **Hueco Mundo**

"What is it now Nel?" asked a tired Tia as she looked at her friend on the communication screen.

"Tia-chan, Ichigo got his powers back!" screamed Nel in a happy tone.

Tia, for her part, was stunned. _I expected him to regain them in a few years but never this soon._ She then gained a smirk. "Nel, don't you have something to tell him?"

Nel's smile instantly became wider, "Thanks Tia-chan be right back in Hueco Mundo afterwards."

"You can stay with him as long as you report back every other day," said Tia with a grin.

"THANK YOU!" screamed Nel as she hung up as Tia sat back in her chair.

 _Well my young king, it appears you will be able to claim your throne sooner than we thought,_ she thought with a slight blush.

 **Back with Ichigo**

Ichigo suddenly felt a surge of power as his badge was destroyed. His forearms became demonic and two horns sprouted from his head, all of them wreathed in crimson flames. Moving fast with his only thought being to save the girls. Ichigo punched forward and completely shattered the front of the armor, revealing the alto inside as a man with halo like horns and red eyes. The alto was launched back as Ichigo fell to his knees exhausted.

The alto coughed up blood before seeing Dante enter the cavern with a smirk.

"Looks like my grandson kicked your ass and awoke his powers," said Dante in a mocking, yet proud voice.

"I-I-It's not o-over," said the alto before he threw back his head, "MASTER! PLEASE GRANT ME THE POWER TO END THIS AND FINISH THE BROOD OF YOUR MOST HATED TRAITOR!"

Just then a triangle glyph above the altar glowed and impaled the alto with a beam of light. A voice that Dante recognized as the Demon King himself spoke.

" **You know the price of failure worm, now you will be the sacrifice for my return to glory. And you, Seeds of Sparda, your time will come."**

With that the alto was absorbed by the beam which soon dissipated.

Dante walked over to Senna and began unlocking her shackles. The moment they were off the girl pushed pass him, "Ichigo!" Dante turned around and saw that his grandson had fallen unconscious. He then turned back to the other girls only to be yelled a by Camilla.

"Aren't you going to help him?" she yelled.

Dante signed, "relax he's just exhausted." He then finished freeing the other two girls and slung Ichigo over his shoulder ignoring a worried Senna. _Looks like the power in that badge returned to him after it was destroyed, well things are just starting to get interesting._ He thought as he walked out of the cave and towards the villa.

 **Ichigo's mindscape**

Ichigo opened his eyes and knew that he was in his inner world but it was different than he remembered.

Gone were the sideways skyscrapers and in their place was a lush green jungle with obsidian skyscrapers dotting the landscape. Also dotted throughout the world were numerous golden Aztec pyramids half as tall as one of the skyscrapers. Crisscrossing the entire landscape were deep ravines dotted with numerous caves and with magma flowing through the bottom of each ravine down to a small pool of magma around the largest skyscraper of all. To top it all off, Ichigo's inner world was in a state of night with a full moon shining down. To put it lightly, Ichigo was shocked.

"Beautiful isn't it?" asked a gruff voice from behind Ichigo.

Ichigo whirled around, only to be greeted by four figures. The first was the old man wearing what one would mistake for an angel's armor only obsidian black. It was a gilded Celtic armor with five point Quincy crosses decorating the shoulder and breast plates. But what was most surprising were the black reishi wings sprouting from his back. At that moment Ichigo understood that the one who he had come to believe was his zanpakuto was actually his Quincy powers.

The second was instantly recognized as his inner hollow. But he was different as well. Instead of a regular bleached version of himself he saw a tall Aztec warrior with long white hair and a mask resembling a human skull.

The third was the most ferocious looking of all. He had a similar appearance to the form he battled Ulquiorra in but with a few changes. He was thicker with more muscle, had demonic obsidian skin, and had a face that resembled the mask with the eyes and mouth glowing an ominous crimson red. Wings jutted out of his back and tribal markings similar to those of his Vasto Lorde form covered his entire body.

The final figure struck a chord in Ichigo's heart. He was a handsome man looking to be in his late twenties around 6' 4" tall with silver hair and deep eyes that resembled the moon. His face was narrow and stern but he had a warm glow in his eyes. He wore black samurai armor with silver trims and each of the moons phases engraved onto his chest. He wore no helmet and had two crescent moon earrings on his left ear. It was obvious to Ichigo who this man was, he was-

"Zangetsu," said Ichigo with a rare smile.

Zangetsu smiled back and spoke in the same gruff voice Ichigo heard, "It's good to officially meet you, since my Quincy brother has been keeping us suppressed for so long." The three men then glared at the representation of Ichigo's Quincy side who hung his head in shame.

"Why?" asked Ichigo his tone suggesting that he would have his answer one way or another.

The Quincy raised his head with a sad expression on his face and sighed. "I didn't want you to get involved," he said confusing Ichigo. "I didn't want you to get involved with the Spirit Realm and become a shinigami. You deserved a normal life, going to school, getting a job, or finding a girlfriend." He then ran a hand through his hair, "I sealed my brothers but still gave you access to some of their powers because I believed that I could convince you to return to your human life after the war with Aizen was over. But during our fight for the Final Getsuga Tensho and since then, you have made it abundantly clear that you don't intend to live a normal life. You've also showed me that your parent's past, your past, and your heritage catch up with you no matter how people try to shield you from it."

"I forgive you."

The Quincy looked at Ichigo I shock, "How can you!? I stunted your growth, kept you from your true powers, decided your life for you, endangered it, and lied to you!"

"You are part of me," the young man replied, shocking the Quincy, "You did it with good if misguided intensions and I can't blame you for wanting to protect me cause after all, isn't it our nature to protect others?"

The four spirits were shocked. Then the hollow side of his powers busted out laughing. "You're sure as hell a one of a kind kid," he said in a rugged voice.

"He is indeed," said the demon in a deep echoing voice.

"Well, I think introductions are in order," said Zangetsu with a grin.

The first to step forward was the hollow, "The construct that my brother created to represent your hollow powers was not me but it did teach you to follow your instincts and dominate your enemies. But there is still more for you to learn before you earn my release but you have earned my name and it is Caliban."

Then the demon stepped up, "Unlike the others I have no name nor do I have a release phrase. But I do have access to your demon form. Over time you will gain more and more demonic characteristics until you can become a full demon on par with your grandfather. I even have the powers that you received from Hell." The demon held out his hand and crimson flaming chains wrapped around it shocking Ichigo. He then gave a deep echoing laugh, "I may not have a name but if you must call me something, call me Diablo."

Finally the Quincy portion of his powers spoke, "you already know who I am and what I did, yet you decided to forgive me all the same. That, along with your burning determination to protect and your selfless heart has earned my name. You're not ready for my release. But until then, my name is Dunkel Wächter."

Zangetsu then clasped Ichigo on the back with a chuckle, "We originally pulled you in here because your body had to adapt to so many different powers flowing through it. But the process is done now and I think it's time you went back, those girls are fussing over you."

With that, Ichigo faded from his inner world.

 **Lin Family Villa**

"Wow," said Senna as Dante finished telling his and Ichigo's stories.

"Yeah, he's been through a lot," said Dante with a chuckle, "But right now his body is trying to adapt to the four different sources of power coursing through him."

"You certainly know how to choose them Senna," said Mai even if she was still recovering from the fact that her daughter was the reincarnated Shinenju.

"Mom!" yelled Senna with a face as red as a tomato.

Just then the butler came in, "Sir there's a teal haired woman outside who says that she knows Mr. Kurosaki."

The three families looked uneasy. "This seems a bit suspicious," said Chang, "you two just finish the job and someone shows up looking for him."

"I agree," said Miguel, "We should-

"Let her in," said Dante shocking everyone else, "If she's here to hurt Ichigo then I'll deal with her."

The butler nodded and left the room returning with Nel who was in a gigai wearing jeans, 2" heel boots, and a green t-shirt.

"Hello, I'm Nel," she said in a happy tone.

"Wait," said Justina, "Nel as in-

"Yep, I helped Ichigo in Hueco Mundo after he saved me. And after he beat Aizen the remaining arrancar have kept a watch on him to make sure no hollows attacked," said Nel but then she gained a childish pout, "But this is my first time watching Ichigo because Tia-chan was keeping it a secret from me!"

Just then Ichigo opened his eyes and sat up astounded by the changes his body had gone through. He looked the same as when he fought Aizen except with a height of 6' 5", a little more muscle bulk, and his hair reached his mid back. He marveled at his new appearance and then turned to the other occupants of the room when his gaze landed on-

"Nel? What are-

Ichigo was then cut off when an overjoyed Senna wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ichigo, I was so worried! Are you okay? Do you need something? Why-

"Enough Senna," said Camilla as she hugged Ichigo from the side enveloping his arm in her cleavage. "I think our hero needs to get his bearings first," she said with a mischievous smile.

"Get off him Camilla," said Senna angrily, "you're just trying to seduce him with those air bags of yours."

"Air bags? At least I'm not a cutting board like you," Camilla retorted as sparks flew between the two."

"Girls please calm down," said Grace as she wrapped her arms around Ichigo's other arm and pressed it into her own assets, "The last thing Ichigo needs is two girls trying to seduce him after a hard fight."

"You're doing the same thing!" yelled her friends.

Nel then shoved Ichigo's head into her bosom from behind, "Leave Ichigo alone! He's going to be my hubby wabbit not yours!"

"No, he's mine!" yelled Senna as she pulled him forward.

"No mine!" yelled Camilla as she pulled him left.

"I want him too," said Grace as she pulled him right.

"But I've been waiting a long time to have him," wined Nel as she pulled him back.

The girls continued to argue with Ichigo stuck in the middle as Dante and the mothers watched in amusement. The other men however-

 _My little girl is grown up, and she chose a good man too,_ they thought simultaneously while tears of joy and sorrow flowed from their eyes. After hearing what Dante had to say him, needless to say they were impressed by this young man.

The women, on the other hand were whispering to each other.

"I say my Grace will get him," said Elizabeth in a confident voice.

"No, my Senna has known him longer and they have already gone on a date," said a smug Mai.

"Please," said Justina, "neither of your girls can measure up to my Camilla.

"But then again Nel did fight against that Aizen's army with him," said Elizabeth.

"Then it appears we have a contest on our hands," said Mai with a smirk.

"The one whose daughter Ichigo chooses for a girlfriend wins," Elizabeth said in a challenging voice.

"Agreed," said Justina with a glint in her eyes.

As all of this was going on Dante was chuckling. _Oh man, he's a regular girl magnet. It's going to be hilarious to watch them seduce him. Maybe they'll just make him take them all as girlfriends…. Isshin is gonna flip when he finds out Ichigo has a harem._ Dante then proceeded to laugh his ass off at the amusement that was sure to come in the future.

 **Boom! Over 6200 words! I'm on fire baby.**

 **Sorry it took over a month to update, but as I said before I work five days a week when I'm not in college and I do have a life outside of school, work, and fanfiction.**

 **I'm already typing the next chapter of Son of the Revolutionary and I'll try to have it done soon.**

 **I will also be working on a Dragonborn Challenge from Fedora411**

 **Other notes-**

 **Los Diablos is the name that seemed most appropriate for Dante's hometown**

 **If you want to know what Caliban looks like google Huntik Caliban**

 **Translations**

 **-Lichtreich- German- Light Empire**

 **-Kaiser Gesang- German- Emperor's Song**

 **Dunkel Wächter- German- Dark Guardian**

 **READ AND REVIEW. READ AND REVIEW. READ AND REVIEW. OR I CAN'T KEEP WRITING WITHOUT FEEDBACK. BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT GIVE A LEGIT REASON.**

 **Anyway, Happy 4** **th** **of July and good day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with a new chapter so hold onto your seat**

 **To say a few things I rushed the harem a bit but let me say I'll try to take things slower.**

 **Also for Tia and the Arrancar they are naturally attracted to power and his caring nature makes him even more attractive in Tia's eyes.**

 **So far for the Harem-**

 **-Nel**

 **-Camilla**

 **-Senna**

 **-Grace**

 **-Tia**

 **-Orihime**

 **-Rukia**

 **-Kukaku**

 **-Yoruichi**

 **-Rangiku**

 **-Isane**

 **-Unohana**

 **-Soi Fong**

 **\- Ikumi**

 **-Tatsuki**

 **\- Jackie**

 **\- Riruka**

 **\- Nozomi**

 **I will add more as more series come into play but any suggestions are welcome**

 **Anyway let's get to the story.**

 **Royal Realm**

The Soul King gazed at Ichibē and Ōetsu and then at the three items before him. The first two were a pair of black blades, one a katana with guard resembling a dragon, the other a wakizashi with a guard resembling a black lotus. These blades were Ichigo Kurosaki's new Zanpakutō. Even he had been surprised when dual Zanpakutō were created from the gathered reiatsu. The other item was a small scroll that looked completely plain. "Are you ready to depart Ichibē?"

"Yes your majesty," replied the man with a grin, "I'm looking forward to seeing how that little boy from years ago has grown."

"Be careful with those," said Ōetsu seriously, "I still can't believe it took the entire sea to cool them."

"What do you expect with his lineage?" said Ichibē with a grin as he picked up the blades and scroll, bowed to his king, and departed.

 **Soul Society Captain's meeting hall**

All of the captains and their lieutenants were gathered.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, report," said the aged general of all shinigami.

"Approximately forty three hours ago the transmission from Ichigo Kurosaki's substitute shinigami badge abruptly cut off. Now for those of you who don't know the only way that the badge would stop transmitting was if it was heavily damaged."

"Then why was a response team not sent out when this happened?" asked Captain Ukitake with a worried Rukia standing behind him.

"It was due to his last known location being in America," replied Captain Kurotsuchi.

It was a well-known fact that each afterlife government usually kept to their territory with Soul Society's being the Japanese Isles and several western Pacific Islands with the exception of large populations that followed the Shinto faith.

"Do we have permission to enter the U.S. then?" asked Komamura.

"Yes we do, a single Lieutenant with a small squad but I wonder why he was in America," stated Yamamoto.

"He has a grandfather that lives there," said Rukia, "from pictures I've seen he's a youthful man with mid-length white hair and blue eyes."

"Lieutenant Kuchiki, you may gather a small handful of noncommissioned officers and investigate Ichigo Kurosaki's whereabouts and status then report back, understood?"

"Yes Captain-Commander," said Rukia before everyone was dismissed.

 **Several Unknown Locations**

A beautiful black-haired woman in a red kimono looked down on the young mortal that she loved above all others. _So you choose to claim one of your birthrights my child? Good, the world needs Sparda's bloodline with what is coming. Those girls also seem to have good hearts but I wish more for you. Hmm, maybe Yasaka? Yes, she would be good for him and would help keep the other girls in line. Kunou also needs a father figure._ The Sun Goddess Amaterasu giggled as she continued to plot for the future of her favorite child.

A red haired man sat at his desk reading through a report with wide eyes. He remembered the stories his parents told him about Mundus' hoards, about the time when the demons invaded. _Perhaps the debt we owe him can be repaid through his descendants._

A man wearing a black cloak and a cartoonish mask looked over a report that a woman with glasses handed him. "Is this report accurate?" he asked with a gravelly voice that didn't match his appearance. The woman nodded not used to seeing this side of her boss. "I see," he said as he turned around. _I never would have guessed that this would happen. Maybe this is why witch activity is picking up._

In the depths of an old castle several witches gathered around a crystal ball in the hands of an old one eyed witch. Some were formulating plans for power plays while others were forming plans to secure better stability for the witch and warlock people. The most prominent in the room was a witch with snake tattoos on her arms watching with a sinister grin while a young woman with red hair looked at her in worry.

In a dark office a man wearing white robes chuckled. This could turn into a great advancement for his plans but only if he played his cards right. He continued to plot as he looked over multiple forms on his desk.

 **Devil May Cry Ichigo's Room**

Ichigo yawned as his alarm woke him.

"Ichigo turn off the alarm," said a voice next to him.

Ichigo sighed as he turned it off. Another result of the past couple days was that Nel, Senna, Grace, and Camilla had decided to stay at Devil May Cry with him and oddly, their mothers and Dante had given them permission. Nel in particular had taken it upon herself to sneak into bed with him after he was asleep every night. Now the reason he was so shocked the first time was the fact that she slept in the nude. Yep Nelliel was naked and right in front of him so why wasn't he freaking out you ask? Well, the last two days had him flipping his lid and freaking out. But today he was simply too sore from yesterday to care. Each of the girls had made their intensions very clear after the last mission and were constantly trying to convince him to take them as his girlfriend.

Then there was the fact that he remembered all the girls back home and ended up slamming his head into a door repeatedly until it broke. How was he so blind? Orihime was obviously crushing on him but he had been too much of a buffoon to realize it. Then there was the actions of other girls to consider. Although, he still thought Yoruichi was just doing that for a gag.

Ichigo sighed again and walked into the bathroom making sure to lock the door before getting undressed.

"Poo, Ichigo you're being stingy," whined Nel from the other side of the door.

"Put on your nightgown and go to the other bathroom," he said nonchalantly, "just because you sneak into my bed doesn't mean you get to see me in the nude."

"Fine. But a lady gets what she wants eventually," she teased as she left.

The past two days had been nothing but studying demon and Quincy techniques and training with Dante. The man may joke around most of the time, but he was a slave driver. First, he constantly attacked him until he could access his demonic powers at will which only took a few hours. Then he was dropped down into a chair and told to read Grandma Yui's journal which had a lot of her research into Quincies purifying souls rather than destroying them. Apparently during her life she managed to have her arrows act a lot like a zanpakuto when it came to hollows except in the case of wicked souls which were destroyed rather than sent to hell. Dante even had spent the first day attacking Ichigo out of the blue in what he called awareness training it proved to be unneeded due to Isshin's own form of training.

One thing he was grateful for yet annoyed of was Dante having him take a motorcycle driver's license test to 'look badass so he could pick up even more chicks.'

"Still haven't tapped that?" asked Dante as he smirked at his grandson and handed him a Sonic breakfast burrito.

"Of course not," said Ichigo as he sat down with an annoyed expression before taking the burrito and biting into it. "I've already told you all that I'm not interested in dating."

"Just an excuse to protect your pruding ways."

"What's on the schedule today?" asked Ichigo trying to change the subject.

"Actually there's a small job across town that I want you to take care of."

Ichigo blinked, "You sure?"

"Yeah," said Dante waving his hand holding a slip of paper, "from what Enzo told me it's just gonna be a small Beelzebub infestation and you're the exterminator. It's in an old apartment complex at this address. The owner apparently wants to fix it up and wants us, and by that I mean you, to clear them out. So get going and be careful, the last thing I want is to lose all of the beautiful money the girls' parents paid me because you decided to trash the place."

"Thanks for the concern," said Ichigo as he finished his burrito, grabbed the paper, strapped Blue Rose to his upper back, and headed out the door.

As soon as he was gone Dante turned to the girls who were hiding on the staircase, "So who wants to learn how to fight demons?"

"What?" asked Camilla.

"No offense," said Dante, "but I can tell you three girls, this. Spardas prefer strong mates so Nel has an advantage."

"Yay," yelled Nel with a fist pump, "he's gonna be mine soon enough I just have to keep wearing him down."

"But I'm strong too," said Grace as she picked up a metal stool and bent it into a pretzel.

"Physically strong but not strong in a magic power sort of way," said Dante, "my wife was a Quincy war maiden, my son-in-law is a shinigami, and I'm guessing that my grandson will chose someone just as powerful. On the flip side, my father had many demon mistresses but never sired children with them."

The girls were shocked by this. Camilla decided to ask, "did he just not sleep with them or?"

"Oh no," said Dante, "he laid with one of them every other night. Stronger sapient demons can control their minstrel cycles and the fertility of their sperm. Demons only have kids when they want to."

"Seriously?" said Senna.

"Yep," said Dante walking into the back lot with the girls following him down several flights of stairs. Eventually they came to a dark room before Dante turned on the lights revealing a large training area the size of twenty football fields. "Now its time for the endurance test," he said with a grin that scared the girls.

 **Soul Society SWA meeting room**

"So you're being sent to find Ichi Rukia?" asked Yachiru.

"Yes," said Rukia, "I'm to take a few unseated officers and find out why his badge stopped transmitting."

"You finally gonna confess to him?" teased Rangiku with a cat like smile.

"Of course not baka!" said Rukia turning away with a blush.

"Good because he's Orihime's guy," said Rangiku making said girl sitting next to her to bury her face in her hand in embarrassment.

"Says who?" asked Yoruichi with a smirk.

"I still can't believe you ladies make this big of a deal about him," said Soi Fong.

"Are you sure you aren't just upset that you have competition my little bee?" said Yoruichi with a smirk.

"Lady Yoruichi!" yelled Soi Fong, "Don't say such outrageous things, I just respect him as a fellow student under you nothing more."

"That's a relief for you Isane," said Retsu Unohana, with a coy smile.

"Captain Unohana," whined Isane as she blushed.

"Oh ho," laughed Kukaku with a smirk, "don't tell me you like him too Isane. Do you have the patient and his sexy nurse fantasies?" she teased.

"You're mean!" whined Isane as she did a tomato impression.

"Well sis you have been keeping a couple pictures of him," said her sister Kiyone.

"Don't forget you also talk in your sleep," said a smiling Unohana making Isane faint from embarrassment.

"Well since she's out," said Rangiku with a smile before turning to Orihime, "is there anyone in the world of the living that likes him?"

Orihime simply blushed and stuttered before Yoruichi stepped in.

"Well there's her friend Tatsuki who won't act one her feelings out of respect for Orihime and his employer Ikumi but that's about it."

"Oh?" said Rangiku, "then when we find him how about you go on a date with him Orihime?"

"A-a-a date with I-I-Ichigo?" said Orihime who had multiple scenarios running through her head causing her to pass out.

"Well that was fun," said Kukaku as she looked at the two girls passed out. "But he was really cute before he lost his powers and I can only imagine what he looks like now."

"Actually," said Yoruichi, "I took a picture for you ladies before he left." The women peered at the picture and many of them liked what they saw. Even the stoic Nemu had a blush on her face.

"If he was cute before, he's handsome now," said Rangiku with a suggestive smirk.

"I thought you wanted Miss Inoue to have him?" said Retsu.

"I just want Orihime to have him first," said Rangiku, "if he appears to be the perfect package then I don't mind sharing with her."

"Onto the topic at hand," said Nanao Ise, "do you know where Ichigo Kurosaki is Shihōin-san?"

"It's a city called Los Diablos on the American West Coast."

"I was planning on having Kiyone and Ikkaku accompany me along with Hanatarō," said Rukia.

"I would love to go," said Kiyone with a smile, "It's been so long since I've visited the world of the living."

"Hanatarō will also be a valued member of your group," said Retsu, "his healing skills have evolved exponentially since Aizen was defeated."

"I thought to bring them because Ichigo knows them," Rukia replied with a smile.

"When do you leave," asked Orihime wanting to see Ichigo again.

"Tomorrow morning," she replied.

Just then a hell butterfly flew into the room and landed on Rukia's hand, "Lieutenant Kuchiki, by order of the Soul King the mission to investigate the fate of Ichigo Kurosaki is hereby canceled inform the selected individuals of this as soon as possible."

Needless to say the women were shocked.

"Why would the Soul King do that?" yelled Rukia.

"I don't know but we have no choice but to obey," said Retsu with a frown.

Orihime looked close to tears while the other women exchanged worried and confused glances. Just what was going on?

 **With Ichigo**

Ichigo got off his red motorcycle with black stripes and looked at it. "I need to get a better paint job," he said, "the guy I bought you from has no taste." With that he walked up to the front door of the apartment complex and stepped inside. Immediately he saw the bodies of multiple Beelzebub demons covered in webs. Cautiously, Ichigo brought out Blue Rose and crept through the halls. Suddenly, he heard a noise that sounded like multiple taps on the wood of the floor. He whipped around and fired his gun earning a screech from a green creature that looked like a spider from the waist down but with a bony scorpion-like torso with scorpion claws for hands. It also had a large eye surrounded by six smaller eyes. Ichigo quickly fired again and destroyed two of the smaller eyes on the left.

"Wretched spawn!" screamed the demon in a voice similar to female hollows, "wrap you up and drain you dry then feast on bones!" She then began to scream and click her front legs together. Soon a half-dozen brown versions of her showed up screeching as well, "Die die!" screamed the demon as she and her swarm charged him.

Ichigo quickly emptied the rest of Blue Rose's shots downing one of the brown one's before reloading, channeling demonic power into his legs transforming them, and materializing a Quincy bow in his other hand and sending a small volley of arrows down the hallway. The green one jumped onto the ceiling to avoid the arrows while three others used two of their companions as shields.

"Break him!" screamed the green one as she opened her claws and shot a green jelly like substance from the joint while the three remaining browns charged forwards.

Ichigo dodged the substance and delivered a devastating kick to the first brown one sending it and the two behind it to the other end of the hallway. Then a hissing sound was heard and Ichigo looked back and saw the jelly like substance eating through the floor revealing it to be acidic.

"Melt! Melt!" screamed the green spider demon before a blue arrow bolt blew off one of her legs and she fell down to the floor where her head was crushed by an axe kick.

"Shut up!" yelled Ichigo as he brought up Blue Rose and his bow and open fired on the remaining 'Serkets' as he dubbed them, shredding their bodies with the projectiles.

Ichigo then flipped open his phone. "Damn, no signal, well might as well take a pick so we can charge more." He snapped a picture of a brown one and checked the upper floors finding nothing but the remains of several dead creatures mostly rats and Beelzebub demons. "Basement, what is this a C rated horror film?" he asked himself as he headed down the stairs seeing two brown Serkets tending to a small mound which could only be an egg sack.

Ichigo then took a stance and began to chant. **"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!** **Hadō #31. Shakkahō!"** A blazing red blast hit one of the Sukuresshā dead on killing it and burning the egg sack and the eggs inside it. The other one was badly burned and crawled into a hole to escape. Ichigo ran towards the hole before smelling a putrid stench. _The sewer, really? How cliché can this get?_ he thought as he jumped through the hole landing in sewage up to his knees. He heard the Serket down a tunnel to his right and followed. He came into a larger sewage junction about half the size of a high school gymnasium with metal grate floor and a septic tank beneath it and saw it perched on the wall screeching as multiple Serkets and scarecrow demons poured out of a worn out tunnel and all of the exits were blocked by red barriers.

"An ambush," said Ichigo in a deadpan voice, "you guys have no imagination." He transformed his arms and legs from the elbow and knee down and began to weave through the demons punching, kicking, tearing, and shooting as he went. Before too long more and more of the insectoid demons poured through the tunnel. _This is bad, my powers haven't fully returned and Dante says my demonic powers are still maturing. At this rate they'll overwhelm me._ He then saw a manhole ladder on the side of the wall and realized that they forgot to put a barrier on it _damn these things are dumb._

He quickly punched the floor blasting back the demons and using an underpowered flash step to reach the manhole and punch it open. He then snapped his fingers and produced a small fire ball to throw at the pursuing demons. The reason for this was due to the large amount of decomposing waste and materials many sewers have various amounts of methane gas in them but what he didn't count on was the septic tank being full that day so the chamber had more gas in it than he thought. The result was a large explosion that killed the demons but also launched Ichigo through the manhole with his clothes on fire.

Ichigo laid there groaning "Well that was dumb."

"Indeed," said a voice. Ichigo looked up to see a grinning shinigami with a large set of prayer beads around his neck, "It just shows that you're still young and have much to learn young man. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Ichibē Hyōsube 'The Monk Who Declares the Real Name' and Captain of Division Zero!" he said in a boisterous voice with a huge smile.

"Division Zero?"

"Oh! I guess Genryūsai and his subordinates didn't inform you!" said Ichibē, "to put it simply you could call us the royal guard in direct service to the Soul King, Hageshīgo-sama."

Ichigo was still confused, "if that's the case then why are-"

"I was sent by Hageshīgo-sama to give you these," said Ichibē presenting the blades and scroll.

Ichigo picked up the blades and felt Zangetsu flow into them, "these are-"

"Your zanpakuto reforged my young friend, Hageshīgo-sama commissioned my comrade Ōetsu to make them."

"But why would the Soul King do that? I'm nothing special."

"Read the scroll young one and all will be revealed."

"You do realize just how cliché that sounds right?" asked Ichigo in a deadpan voice.

"I just always wanted to say it," said Ichibē with a smile.

Ichigo shrugged and opened the scroll,

 _Ichigo Kurosaki by now Ichibē will have given you your new Zanpakuto and I hope they are to your liking but you are most certainly wondering why I have taken interest in a mere substitute. The answer is that you are no mere substitute, you are so much more. For the truth to be told I will have to tell you of the rebellion of one of my sons Yhwach. Yes I know he is a Quincy but he was the only son that my human bride gave me. As he grew I became weary of his increasingly dangerous hunger for souls. I thought that he could be controlled but I was wrong. During the rebellion he murdered all of his siblings and their children, my children and grandchildren murdered by my own son. That is his greatest sin, Familicide. However, one of my grandsons managed to run into the throne room where my power was greatest but I could not leave the throne room due to the unbalance of souls that Yhwach's rebellion caused. If I had then Soul Society could have collapsed on itself much like how the Valley of Screams did. I was able to seal the throne room to prevent Yhwach from entering. Now here is where the story changes, two centuries after the rebellion my only surviving grandchild begged to be sent to the Seireitei to be trained as a Shinigami even abdicating his right to the throne to do so. I agreed but on the condition that his firstborn would be the one to replace me. He agreed and joined the academy eventually rising to the rank of Captain before meeting a young Quincy woman in the world of the living. Yes Ichigo, your father is my grandson and you are my great-grandson and my heir, but I won't force you to be my successor. I want you to decide for yourself what you will do. I must also apologize for Masaki's death seeing as I was the one who ordered the Gotei 13 to cease their pursuit of Grand Fisher. I, like Isshin, wanted you and your sisters to grow up away from the scheming and politics of Central 46. I believed that Masaki could defeat him but I never expected Yhwach to steal her powers. Nothing can make up for my mistake, I am not perfect or omnipotent but I can recognize my mistakes Ichigo and I am sorry. I won't ask for your forgiveness because causing the death of one's family is hard to forgive. But I ask you to consider my offer my child. Good luck._

 _Your Great-Grandfather_

 _Soul King Hageshīgo_

Ichigo looked up from the scroll with tears in his eyes to see Ichibē kneeling before him.

"I know that must have been hard to hear Ichigo," he said, "but remember the past doesn't define your actions in the present, your highness crown prince."

Ichigo felt his spirits comforting him with their power and felt all of the past memories he had rush through him. He then turned towards where his bike was, "tell him I need some time to think," he said, "but also tell him that he was merely doing what he thought was right and like he said he isn't perfect, there is nothing to forgive." With that he walked down the street to his bike and drove off leaving a grinning Ichibē.

 _You may still have much to learn but you have come a long way._

 **Back at Devil May Cry**

The four girls were covered in sweat as they climbed the stair to the second floor.

"And I thought my martial arts training was tough," said Grace

"He's a slave driver," said Camilla.

"A monster," said Senna.

"No," said Nelliel with a haunted expression, "a Demon."

For the past hour and a half Dante had pushed the girls to their limits. First he used a small amount of his demonic power to reawaken Senna's shinigami abilities. Then he began to train the girls physical abilities which included chasing them with rebellion, shooting at them with nonlethal but stinging rounds, having a three to one match with Senna, Grace, and Nel, Camilla being the only one without and powers or superhuman abilities was forced to walk around with large weights tied to her back and limbs. Needless to say even Nel was sore.

Outside Ichigo pulled up on his motor cycle and parked it in the garage next door which was connected to the shop and owned by Dante. He then walked into the shop to see Dante.

"Yeah, so wanna tell me how you blew yourself up?" he asked with a smirk with a smirk, "I could hear the explosion from here."

Ichigo told the entire story after which Dante bonked him on the head, "Ow!"

"When you're in the field you need to watch with all of your senses," said Dante with a scowl, "If there was that much gas the stench would have been even worse in that chamber." Dante then sighed, "did you get any orbs?"

"Orbs?" said Ichigo in confusion.

"I knew I was forgetting something," said Dante with a facepalm, "follow me," he said as he headed into the back they went down only two flights of stairs before coming to a room with all assortments of items from blades and guns to glowing stone in the shape of screaming faces in an assortment of colors. Dante then picked up a red stone, "this is an orb," he said mater-of-factly. "They form from the corpse and energies left behind after a demon is killed and each type has a different use. I use the red ones to create, improve, and repair demon slaying weapons. The green ones can be made into a drink that while tasting like cow piss will help heal you from your wounds. The white ones can be made into a bland drink that will restore your demonic energy. The blue and purple orbs both help in your demonic evolution. Using the blue orb helps your physical demon attributes to develop and the purple ones do the same with your energy reserves and control. Then there are the rarest ones with are a gold color, they are basically a super charged version of the green orbs and can fully heal someone even if they are a moment away from death. Now except the gold ones none of these will help non demons. If anything it'll poison them."

Ichigo looked to the far wall and saw dozens of weapons radiating demonic energy, "Are those-"

"My devil arms," said Dante with a smirk.

It was an impressive armory from a triple nunchaku and some type of cannon to a guitar and blades of all kinds.

"Now this is a weapons cache," said Ichigo with a smirk.

"Try one out but be careful the souls of the demons are still inside of them," said Dante.

Ichigo walked up and down the wall before his eyes landed on a pair of blades one red the other green. He picked them up and got a feel for their grips and weight.

"Interesting," said the red one surprising Ichigo.

"Yes brother," said the green one, "he is indeed powerful but will he be strong enough to wield us?"

"How many times do I have to tell the two of you?" yelled Dante, "No! Talking!"

"What are your names," asked Ichigo ignoring Dante's outburst.

"I am Agni," said the red one.

"And I am Rudra," said the green one.

Ichigo then turned to Dante, "ya mind if I take these two?"

"If it'll stop them from annoying me then keep them in your room," said Dante with an indifferent shrug.

"Finally!" cheered Agni.

"It's been far too long since we were wielded," said Rudra.

"I've got a question though," said Ichigo.

"We will try to answer it," the twin demons said in unison.

"I'm a shinigami with a duel bladed zanpakuto would it be possible to absorb both of you into my inner world and then channel your powers through my blades?"

The twins thought for a while before speaking.

"When Dante takes us on missions he stores us within his Demonic Prism," said Rudra.

"It's a small pocket dimension within every demon's being," continued Agni.

"If you were to connect your 'inner world' as you called it with your Demonic Prism then maybe we could exist there and channel our power through your blades," said Rudra.

 _What do you guys think?_

"It's a sound theory Ichigo," said Diablo, "I can connect your Demonic Prism with your inner world."

Zangetsu then spoke up, "those two would be confined there and we could draw their power into my blades whenever we wanted after a little practice."

"But maybe it would be a better idea to practice with them before absorbing them," Wächter stated.

"Yeah," said Caliban, "wouldn't want you to break your brand new swords cause you didn't know how to use these two. Even then wind and fire can come in handy."

"Thank you," said the twins.

"You can hear them?" asked a socked Ichigo.

"Since you currently are holding us yes," said Agni.

"Well I guess I'll head down into the training room and get started with their powers," said Ichigo moving towards the door.

"I would prefer it if you didn't absorb them like that until you have mastered their powers," said Dante following him.

Just then a high pitched scream was heard.

"That was Senna," said Ichigo as the two men raced up the stairs to find the girls soaked wet in bathrobes with a short boy tied up kneeling next to them. "What happened?"

"This pervert spied on us while we were bathing," said Camila giving the boy (who was wearing a Pizza Hut uniform now that Ichigo looked) the stink eye.

"Hey if it isn't my least favorite delivery boy," said Dante, "What? Did you get tired of running the heavenly food of pizza from house to house and decide to take up a career in peeping?"

"Shut up you lousy cheapskate!" yelled the boy, "your order is on my bike."

Dante walked out and brought back several boxes containing pizza, pasta, and appetizers. He then untied the boy and paid him, "take the money and get out, I'll be calling your manager about peeping on my future granddaughters-in-law."

"Dante/Jiji!" yelled the girls and Ichigo with blushes.

"The sooner you guys get to it the sooner I get some great-grandkids," he said causing them to blush even more, "just kidding, or am I?"

"Honestly you have no tact," said Camila as she wrung out her hair.

At that moment Ichigo noticed a droplet run down the side of her face, down her neck, and into her generous E-cup cleavage. Then he saw that the bathrobes were pulled tight around their bodies leaving very little to the imagination. He suddenly found and urge growing inside him. An urge to dominate these four women. To make them scream his name and carry his heirs. He quickly shook his head and turned around so the girls wouldn't notice how tight his pants were getting. "I need to wash my hands," he hastily said before scurrying off to the aforementioned room.

Dante frowned before setting the boxes on the table then asking the girls to change before heading after Ichigo. He soon found him leaning against the sink looking into the mirror. "Well that was the cheesiest get-away line I've heard in a while. But I don't understand why you don't just go for it. I know you haven't known Grace or Camila for very long but I can see that you care about them all the same."

"Orihime," said Ichigo, "I never realized how she felt about me until now and I can't bring myself to be with another girl until I make things right with her for better or worse for both of us."

"Heh, you're a good man Ichigo, but while I loved your grandmother Lady and Trish were just as dear to my heart as she was. I can see that you and the girls really care about one another and from the way you talked about that Orihime girl you care just as much for her. Don't hold off on choosing one to be with because you think it'll hurt the others. Love isn't something you can categorize into neat little files in your head. It's something that is felt not thought. It's wild, it's unpredictable, it's passionate, it's primordial, and it has no logic. Don't think, act. I loved Yui, Lady, and Trish and still had more than enough love in my heart for my wonderful daughter and her children. So the question you need to ask yourself is: Do you have enough love for all of them?"

"I don't know," said Ichigo with a sad look before Dante thumped the back of his head, "Ow! What was that for?"

"I don't want ya getting soft on me," said Dante with a smirk, "Now onto a more important topic, pizza."

Ichigo just chuckled and followed his grandfather downstairs.

 **Translations**

 **-Shakkahō- red fire cannon**

 **-Serket- Egyptian scorpion goddess**

 **-Hageshīgo- Fierce guardian**


End file.
